Raindrops
by maymae002
Summary: this story is is years after Breaking Dawn. its in Renesmee's point of view. she is married to Jacob e.t.c. please comment. no hate comments. please leave ideas. please leave a comment on what i need to work on. thank you. :D


" Do I have to go?" I know we have to keep the dang secret, but honestly do you think people would ask what school we go to? I mean if somebody asks us what school we go to, Jacob, Rose, Emmett could lie, maybe jasper could say they don't go to school anymore. The rest of us could lie and say were from the school across town or say were from out of town-wait that wouldn't work."

" Nice plan." Emmett said laughing. I rolled my eyes.

" I don't care Renesmee, you have to go" I sighed, " we don't choose if we go. We know it's the right thing to do right now. Maybe after graduation you can go live with Jacob. Besides I thought you were past the bratty teenage hormones thing?" my mom tried to keep a poker face but failed to do so. My dad chuckled quietly.

"There right." _Oh no. Has my only hope failed to save me from my doom and joined forces with the enemy?_

My dad laughed my mom looked at him in curiosity." And you hadn't nearly done this as long as they have." Jacob finished

" Seven years longer" I mumbled then pretended to be distracted my Jasper who was distracted by Alice. I was about to argue back but . . .

"No Renesmee don't start and no buts." I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon honey. Lets go get into the truck."

I stalked to my husband truck in silence. Rosalie and Emmett followed Jacob and me.

When aunt Rosalie rode in the truck with us it always brought me up in a better mood. Aunt Rosalie hates the truck. But considering that her car battery died this morning and we didn't have a spare lying around.

I laughed at Rosalie's expression.

"What?" she said moving her head in curiously.

" Nothing. You really hate this truck don't you?" she stepped out of the lets-be-nice-too-the-dog stage.

" Yea considering it smells." Rose said with a harsh tone and plugging her nose.

" Just for you!" my Jacob said laughing. I knew there would be no use of stopping them now.

" Hey Rosalie do you want to hear some dumb blond jokes? I made them last night." My Jacob said with a proud smile

" Awl, you thought of me last night how sweet." She said laughing at her joke at the end. Emmett sighed.

" Well do you?" Jake asked again

" No. You do know Nessie wants blonde streaks in her hair?"

" My jokes are only for true pure breeds." Jacob teased

Rosalie stickled her tongue out at Jacob. The battle ended for now hopefully.

We stopped at a stop sign and at that moment my dads' car was right beside us. Everybody was laughing. Probably because my dad sometimes listens to our conversations and repeats it out loud for everyone to hear. I stick out my tongue and did the peace sign. At that moment Jacob slammed on gas

My new school looks like my old one from a couple of years ago. Mom, dad, and Jacob walked me too my first two classes talking about random things like always.

I sat down in the crowded cafeteria across from my mom and dad. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett on either side of me. My Jacob was getting us lunch, seeing as how no one but the two of us could eat human food. I still don't like the taste but to remain hidden I ate it. My dad was playing with my mom's hair when my Jacob sat down. He chuckled. I put my hand on his check to ask why.

" Edward why don't leave Bella and her hair alone so I can eat." My Jacob said too low for human ears to hear.

" Well Jacob if you could stop about my daughter that way, I might, but seeing as how you cant I wont."

This time the whole family joins in laughing. This was one of those times I wish I had my dads gift. I wanted to know what my Jacob thought of me.

I could tell she didn't like those two fighting.

She still cant believes she gets to have my dad, Jacob, and me and be a vampire all in one.

My next class I had with mom and dad in biology. I hated that class. Everything we did made my parents look at each other, they would either laugh or would look hopelessly into each other's eyes. I still didn't get the reason.

" It's simple Nessie that's where I first me met Bella, and the first time I knew I would not kill her no matter how good she smelt." my dad answered my unspoken thought.

"Oh thanks about that." My mom smiled at my dad. He laughed.

That must have been weird. My mom must have smelt good.

" You're absolutely right she smelled wonderful. Huh, Alice." Alice laughed and nodded. Alice and my mom are like best friends. Alice is my best friend also.

"Well we better head off too class or were all going to be late for our next class." Emmett said. its not fair that Emmett, Rosalie, jasper, and Jacob get to be juniors but Alice, mom, dad and I have to sophomores.

We all went our own ways. I walked behind 'Edward and Bella' who was standing so close and holding hands.

I wonder what the kids thought of us when we first moved here.' Hey look at those adopted kids. I heard the Cullen's and hales wanted to moved to a small town to be the center of attention.'

"Close." 'Edward answered. I just laughed. I knew every girl in school thought how hot he Jasper Emmett and Jacob were. And every guy in school couldn't help drooling over

Rosalie, Alice, mom, and me.

We were first in the room naturally. Mom and dad went to their seat in the back of the room. I sat in the lab desk in front of them. After I sat my bag on my lab desk and turned around to talk to them.

" Bella did you hear that Jasper and Emmett are betting you cant outrun me. The clumsy one I heard Emmett say."

She shook her head like she was chasing a bad thought away." There never going to let me forget that are they Edward? You should of seen me Nessie I couldn't walk across a flat stable without finding a way to trip. Emmett loved it" she paused and moved her hair out of her face." Oh well, I'll just remind him I beat him in arm wrestling."I laughed they did too.

Mr. Grange started class just then

" Edward Cullen?"

" Here sir." Dad answered

" Isabella Hale?" Hale what a joke she is a Cullen

" Here "

" Renesmee Cullen? " Duh. I was right here.

" Here." I felt my chair move under me. I saw my moms shoe pull back to her side of the desk. Ha! I she's going to pay for that._ Don't say a word dad, or I swear ill do something to your car._ I threatened. I know he heard that. He murmur something too fast too my mom's. The hour was over faster then usual. I spent it planning away too get mom back. I was in the back of the seat of my dad's car with Jacob and Alice. When my dad closed my mom's door I had an idea.

" Nessie that's not going to work." Alice said. Jacob looked at me confused.

I put my hand on his cheek and showed him what happened. He nodded.

" Thanks Alice. What I ever do to you?"

" Nothing. I just said it wouldn't work." Alice said innocently.

" Well can we just go home Edward?" Jacob asked

Jacob let Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett drive his truck. Of course he let Jasper drive the only sane one there. Rosalie would total it somehow. Emmett isn't trusted. One time me and Jacob was going to homecoming and he let Emmett borrow his truck for an hour (because they were best friends . . . they still are too.) and something happened and Emmett didn't show up with his car. We turned out to be an hour in half hours late so Jacob banned him.

It was a quiet ride home. Jacob held me in his arms the whole way back. Once we were inside everybody went to their corners. Jacob held me in his arms on the couch.

" Don't forget Jacob!" my dad yelled down the stairs. Hum I wonder what that was about. _No need to yell._

" So Nessie where are we going to go for our anniversary?" oh now it made since. Daddy was reminding him too get me something this year.

" I don't know." I sighed

" Well I think we should do something special. A fifth-teen year is a good bit. Time goes way too fast with you, Renesmee." Emmett will pick on me now for what he said.

"Maybe Hawaii or Paris or the Amazon. I know how much you miss Zafrina." How sweet.

I did miss Zafrina but I wanted to be alone with Jacob." I want to go somewhere new and just with you." I held up one finger knowing everyone was listening. Emmett laughed at my rhyme.

' Hey mom where do you think would be fun?"

" Rio de Janeio." She answered too much excitement. Hum I wonder?

" Don't even ask it's a long story." My dad said so I didn't ask.

The next day in my psyche class, which I have with Emmett. I was sitting at my desk doodling a russet wolf next to the name Jacob. The teacher called the class to order and wrote the words ' mythical creatures' on the white board. I heard Emmett say something under his breath but a guy slammed his books on the desk, so I wasn't sure. He probably cussed knowing Emmett, but who knows. The teacher stood looking at the class in till it quieted down again.

" Now, who would like to tell me about mythical creatures?" Emmett roared with laughter that I picked up. it was hilarious. We both raised our hands. She called on Emmett.

" Vampire!" he said. He extended his fist to me, which I bumped with my own. She pointed to me. " Shape-shifter." Like me Jacob

" Good. Now please tell me why you choose those two." What?

" Well, vampires have fangs, and venom. At least most of them do." how did that get there. "And they are super strong and fast as lightning." He smiled then looked at me.

" Shape-shifters" like my husband " can change from human form to animal form when mad. And they are said to protect humans who need protection from other mythical creatures."

The teacher shook her head. " it sounds like you two believe in mythical creatures." We both nodded. No need to tell her that we were vampires and I was married to a shape-shifter. " Well you two are crazy they do not exist.

I am so glad that Jacob doesn't have this class or the wolf in him might have exploded. Especially at the part of Emmett and I being crazy. We laughed and listen to the rest of the lecture in silence. I walked out the door where I knew my Jacob was waiting for me. I could hear his heart beating.

" Hey. Ready to go too gym?" he asked me in his normal husky voice.

" Yep. You ready to go to biology?" I asked with m Alice impression voice. Which was pretty funny because her pixie voice matched her 'pixie ways' that's what Rosalie and jasper calls it.

He laughed the laughed I loved " yep." He quoted me.

I stared at my Jake for a minute.

" What's wrong?" he asked worried eyed.

" Um, nothing. How was biology?"

" Normal how was gym?"

" You know I cant stand running because I cant go as fast as I usually can but other then that perfectly average. We played volleyball.

" Cool." He said staring past me, over my head, out into the woods

" What do they want now?" I asked wondering why the wolves won't mind their own business

" Umm, I don't know. I don't see why they need my help. Be right back I suppose."

I walked to study hall slow hoping Jacob would catch up. He didn't. When I walked in, Jasper said hey with a tone that seem to be like he just got done laughing. The teacher wasn't in yet.

" Where's Jacob?" Alice looked towards the door.

" Talking to the pack." I answered low enough so only they could hear. Sometimes I took better care then Jacobs's secret then my own.

" Isn't that the truth?" My dad said smiling.

" Shut up." I told him. His smile turned into a laugh. We didn't need to study but since we had to, we pulled out some notes and paper and just quietly whisper so low only we could hear each other.

" Where's Jake?" I asked after a couple of minutes

" Hold on, I'm listening." I was silent.

_Few minutes had pass then . . ._

Dad gasped " Sam Uley died yesterday of a stroke in Hoquium" my dad said. My mom gasped.

_Who?_

Then I realize everybody was in shock. My mom was the worst. Even aunt Rosalie was in shock then she sighed.

" Um, maybe I should go check on him."

"Absolutely." They both whisper. " I'm coming too." My mom added. I asked my mom is she could put the shield on me and Jake because my dads too nosey and when I didn't want him too be I would block my thoughts. I would say my name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen and I like purple or something


End file.
